Escape from the Aztecs
Escape from the Aztecs is a short 10-minute 2016 adventure film about time travel and the ancient civilizations of Central America. Escape from the Aztecs follow a young teen called Arlo (portrayed by Addison Hubley) who is on his way home from a Cinco de Mayo party in modern times when he finds a mysterious trail of suns, which lead him back in time to Tenochtitlan, Mexico, the capital of the Aztec Empire. Synopsis In this all-new hilarious time-travel blockbuster, follow the antics of 13-year-old Arlo (Addison Hubley) in an epic quest for survival. While walking home from a party, Arlo discovers and follows a mysterious trail of suns. They lead him to an enormous sun on a wall, which Arlo touches, seemingly drawn to it. The world begins to spin, and when it stops, Arlo is no longer in his Northern Californian hometown. He is in Tenochtitlan, the capital of the great and majestic Aztec empire! In his attempts to return home, Arlo encounters terrifying farmers, sassy Aztec guards, a Spanish conquistador, and a king lacking a proper means of transport. Plot Arlo Davis is excited for Cinco de Mayo, but his parents hate everything nice, like Cinco de Mayo, so he decides to run away. On his way back from a neighborhood Cinco de Mayo party he finds, he discovers a mysterious trail of paper suns, which he curiously follows. They grow bigger and bigger, and Arlo gets nervous and starts eating the suns to hide the evidence. Eventually, they lead him to a small playhouse with an enormous sun inside. In the middle of the sun is the outline of a hand that matches Arlo's perfectly. Seemingly drawn to it, Arlo slowly reaches out and places his hand on the sun. The moment he makes contact with it, the world starts to spin, and when it stops moments later, Arlo finds himself in a small barn in the middle of an Aztec farm. He ventures out into the world to explore, and comes across two suspicious and frightening Aztec farmers (Ian and Maggie McKay's cameo roles). Then, he finds a long, winding road leading up a steep hill, at the top of which he is discovered by two sassy female Aztec guards, portrayed by Geneva Franciskovich (Halloween Bandits) and Liliana Moliné (Maggie Zuniga's Alicia in Wonderland). They begin to take him up to the royal palace, but on their way they are stopped by Hernán Cortés (Maggie Zuniga), who the guards believe to be the ancient Aztec god of knowledge, Quetzalcoatl. The guards begin worshipping Cortés, and Arlo takes the opportunity to escape their clutches, with Cortés following. Cortés soon catches up to Arlo and tells him to hide. He quickly runs and hides in a bush, where he is quickly spotted by the Aztec guards. They take him the rest of the way to the royal palace, where they find King Moctezuma II (Sacha Carlson) in a Radio Flyer wagon being pulled by an Aztec soldier (Wesley Morgan) waiting for them. The two menacing figures are so terrifying that Arlo blacks out. When he wakes up, he is standing before King Moctezuma II in his throne room, which looks eerily similar to the small playhouse in which Arlo got transported back to the time of the Aztecs. Moctezuma tells him that he had heard that Arlo was American and that he was a vueahe (translates to "idiot" in the cast's made-up version of Nahuatl, the Aztec language). Then, before Arlo can reply, Moctezuma's Caucasian bisexual friend comes in to the throne room, romantically referring to Moctezuma as "Foxy Moxy". This awkward moment causes the Aztec soldier to leave, and Moctezuma leaves in pursuit. Afterwards, Arlo notices another enormous sun, and is about to put his hand on it when the Aztec soldier attacks. They battle fiercely until one of the Aztec guards yells "Cupcakes!" "Cupcakes?!" Arlo yells in delight, whipping his hand around and whacking the soldier in the face, sending him to the ground. He puts his hand on the sun and is transported back to his own time, where he looks down and discovers a small paper moon on the ground - setting the stage for Escape from the Aztecs's sequel, Escape from the Mayans. Cast * Addison Hubley as Arlo Davis * Maggie Zuniga as Hernán Cortés * Geneva Franciskovich as Aztec Guard #1 * Liliana Moliné as Aztec Guard #2 * Sacha Carlson as King Moctezuma II * Wesley Morgan as Aztec Soldier * Eli Clifford as Jim * Maggie McKay as Aztec Farmer * Ian McKay as Aztec Citizen Trivia * Like Davey the Ninja, Escape from the Aztecs was originally made as a school project, for Ian McKay and Addison Hubley's Aztec/Maya/Inca unit in their World History class. * The sequel, Escape from the Mayans, was never made and probably never will, according to the cast and crew of Escape from the Aztecs. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Escape from the Aztecs Category:Comedy